Hartford High
by Cats Gloves And Chicken Soup
Summary: The naruto characters attend high shcool in Konoha. My first story. Bad summery, sorry! rated T. Please Review.
1. Enter: HARTFORD HIGH!

**A/N**

**Cats-Kay, ya well this is my first story so please review.**

**Gaara- they won't.****  
**

**Cats- why are you here?**

**Gaara- because you put me here!!**

**Cats-sigh-- Cats Gloves and Chicken Soup dose not own naruto.**

**Gaara-good.**

**Cats-shut up Gaara.**

**Gaara-glairs-**

**Cats-Okay, start the story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oDivider (Gaara-no riley)**

**Chapter 1: Enter, Hartford High **

**Deidara/Sasori Morning **

_Beep, Beep, BOOM_

Pieces of the alarm clock fly every where as Sasori sprung up out of bed screaming angrily at his partner. "DEIDARA!"

"Um, Sasori,un."

"WHY is MY alarm clock broken, AGAIN?"

The blond gave his partner a confused look "b-because it woke me up."

"THAT'S WHAT ALARM CLOCKS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO!" the red heads screamed as his left eye began twitching.

Just then Tobi, Sasori's other room mate, jumped in "DEIDARA! Um, Deidara, why Sasori's eye broken?"

But before Deidara could answer Tobi's ridiculous question, the masked boy leaped across the room and tackled the poor, annoyed red head.

"Tobi will help you fix your eye Sasori-"

"Tobi, get away form me!"

"But Sasori, don't you want you eye fixed?"

"MY EYE ISN'T BROKEN!!"

Tobi then turned into chibby and ran out of the room crying water falls. Deidara, who had been on his bed laughing the whole time, sat up and looked at the puppet master. "Great job, Now I have to deal with him foe the rest of the day." The blond said, obviously annoyed.

" Serves you right for breaking my alarm clock. Now shut up and get dressed, you don't want to be late to you first day school, do you?"

"WHAT, today is-why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did. Hurry up and get ready, the bus isn't going to wait for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------**divider (Gaara: They know!!)**

**Sand Sibs. Morning**

"Temari."

"WHAT!"

"Gaara ate my homework."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"SHUT UP, Kankuro, Gaara didn't eat you homework, we haven't gone to school yet!"

"Oh yah." Kankuro's said as his face turned red. Poor Kankuro, he'd been waiting to use that excuse forever. He spun around to look at Gaara "Ha, Ha, sorry I kind of, you know, forgot…"

"Whatever"

Kankuro then ran up stairs to his room so he can finish ready. Gaara glanced at the clock.

"He does know the bus comes in like five minutes, right?"

"I don't know, Gaara. Start heading for the bus stop, I'll be right there"

Gaara sigh and walked out the _This is so annoying. I hate school! I hate mornings! I hate every thing!_

-------------------------------------------------------**divider (Gaara: will you shut up already!)**

**At the bus stop.**

"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh, what a drag." A boy with a pineapple shaped head whined as he dragged himself out to the bus stop and plopped down on the nearest bench.

"Oh, come on Shika! Now stop whining and get over here I want to see your what class you have!"

Rather than get up, Shikamaru then threw the paper to his impatient blond friend.

"There you go, enjoy."

The blond looked down at the paper:

_**Shikamaru Nara **_

_Period 1: Calculus: R2_

_Period 2: Advanced Language Arts: D5_

_Period 3: An Advanced Look at the World Around You: S4 (science)_

_Period 4: Physical Education_

_Period 5: Life's Review for the Advanced Mind: C14 (History)_

_Period 6: Music Theory: B4_

_Period 7: Family and Consumer Science: R3_

"Wow Shika, this is really great!"

"Ya,what ever."

"No this is-"

"I know."

"But-"

"I Know."

"But-"

"INO!"

"Fine." Ino said, slightly annoyed.

"hay, pineapple head!" Kankuro said while running towards his lazy friend, his two siblings in toe. Shikamaru gave the three a half hearted wave before looking down the street. Ino, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like she was really friend with the three. Kankuro, sensing the girl was uncomfortable, tried to strike up a conversation. "So, do you think Anko is driving the bus this year?"

Just then, a large yellow bus came whipping around the corner before coming to a screeching halt.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The door squeaked open to reveal a psychotic purple haired driver, ready to being them to their impending doom that was highschool…

-------------------------------------------The end----------------------------------------------------

**Cats: Yay,****chapter 1 is done, ha, ha, that rhymed chapter 1 is done-**

**Gaara: will you shut up!!!**

**Cats: NEVER, oh yah here are the names and ages for all the characters.**

**Students**

**-------------------------------------------------------D-(Gaara: don't) **

**Naruto-14**

**Sasuka-14**

**Gaara-14**

**Kankuro-15**

**Temari-16**

**Itachi-16**

**Sakura-14**

**Ino-14**

**Tobi-14**

**Sasori-15**

**Zetsu-17**

**Pein-15**

**Deidara-14**

**Konan-14**

**Neji-15**

**Lee-15**

**Tenten-15**

**Kiba-14**

**Shino-14**

**Hinata-14**

**Kisame-17**

**Hidan-15**

**Kazuzu-17**

**Choji-14**

**Haku-15**

**Shikamaru-14**

**Kabuto-15**

**The four sound ninja-14, 15, 15, 16**

**Teachers **

**-------------------------------------------------------Divi-(Gaara: no)**

**Asuma-25**

**Anko-22**

**Orochimaru-45**

**Kurenai-15**

**Guy-26**

**Kakashi-26**

**Baki-26**

**Hayate-24**

**Genma-22**

**Raido-23**

**Kotetsu-22**

**Iruka-23**

**Edisu-27**

**Jiriaiya-45**

**Principal/Vic principal **

**--------------------------------------------------------- (Gaara: good)**

**Tsunade-45**

**Shizune-22**

**---------------------------The end (again) ----------------------------**

**Cats: cool chapter 1 is-**

**Gaara: is over ****we don't need hear chapter 1 is done over and over.**

**Cats: I heard that **_**no good little spiky haired-**_

**Gaara-OK then!**

**Cats- Oh right sorry, chapter 2 will be up shortly soooooooo, PLEASE REVEIW. Ok that's all bye, bye… :)**

**Pinkie- HEY! I REVISED THE THING, WERE"S MY THANKS!!!!!!**


	2. Random Chapter I Don't LikeShortness

**Cats- I'M ALIVE!!**

**Gaara- joy******

**Kankuro –Yaaaaa********!!**

**Cats- ignoring Gaara- sorry it took forever for me to up date I had problems logging on and then me internet shut down .Thank every one how read this story. Sorry, here's the new chapter -**

**AWESOME GROUP**

"Uh, this is so boring," Kankuro moaned

"Ya, what a drag," Shikamaru agreed

"Do you know anything other than those three words" said the cat eared boy

"T have an IQ of over 200 .What do you think" Shikamaru groaned, but Kankuro was looking around the room , following a butterfly or some thing ,"ehem"

"Hum, oh sorry you were saying" Kankuro said giving Shikamaru a blank stair.

"Never mind" Shikamaru sighed. Then Gaara walked by because he is awesome.

**BLOND GROUP**

"Hay" Gaara said trying to sound nice, and failing "what's up". He sat in front of Temari, Naruto, and Ino " Don't you all hate each other.

"Yes but we're sorted by hair color" Naruto said gritting his teeth, and his left eye was twitching.

"Um uh, I think I have to go" Gaara said backing away.

"COWARD" Naruto yelled after him.

**Akatsuki**

All the Akatsuki were sitting together "Sasori, Sasori, Sasori, I'm board" Diedera complained grabbing Sasori's arm.

" Shut up Diedera" Sasori hissed.

"Make me" Diedera said childishly, sticking his tough out.

Sasori stud up. Pein grabbed his arm "We talked about this , it's not really a challenge"

'I think it was" Konan inter veined.

"Shut up Konan" Pein hissed.

"Make me" she teased then ran, Pein ran after her .

"I think they do that just to get away from us " Itachi chimed from the end of the table.

**Similar name group**

"I sense Itachi speaking" Sasuke whispered.

"Ya, that's because he's right next to us" Sakura whispered back point in to Itachi how was now waving "weirdo stocker"

**END (for now) **

**Cats- Sorry about the short chapter there was more but I forgot it.**

**Gaara- At lest you up dated, finally.**

**Kankuro-I liked it, I'm awesome ******

**Cats-o0- KANKURO when did you get here.**

**Kankuro- At the beginning of the chapter TT you didn't notice.**

**Cats- I'm sorry- Hugs Kankuro-**

**Gaara-Ok then I'm leaving , from all of us here, bye.( Cats- I have a poll for my other story Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-still hugging Kankuro-)**


	3. CLIFFIES

A/N

**A/N**

**Cats- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I'm back with a totally random chapter.**

**Garra- what else is new.**

**Cats- KANKURO is here!!:D**

**Kankuro- ya!!**

**Garra- Your right that is new.**

**Cats- Anyways Cats , Gloves, and Chicken Soup dose not own Naruto, yet.-Garra smiles.- SHUT UP GARRA!! Or I'll tell Lynn you're here.**

**Garra- Fine.**

**Kankuro- I'm here!! ****************:********:********-smiley face.**

**Garra- You got the disclaimer, so start the story.**

**Cats- OK!!:) **

Naruto tiptoed down the empty hall until he reached a mysterious lock in the S wing.

"Naruto," The blonde jumped at the sound of Garra's voice "what are you doing."

He turned to see Kankuro and Gaara standing there "SHHHHHHHHHH,"he whispered, kind of "I'm going to pull a prank on Sasuke." Kankuro bit his lip trying not to laugh at the fact that Sasuke's locker was in the S wing, Gaara was ether annoyed or angry, or confused (he never got why it was called "pulling a prank")

Naruto was staring at them waiting for a reaction .Kankuro and Gaara just stud there for a second then said…

Itachi, Dei, Tobi, and Sasori all sat around the circular table in the library (Free period).Itachi was reading, Sasori was poking him in the head trying to ask him to yell at Deidara who was poking Sasori so he could ask him if he could yell at Tobi who was poking Deidara to ask him why he was poking Sasori, poor Itachi. Then Itachi but his book down and turned to Sasori and glared at him "If you poke him one more time…"

Sasori sat there for a second then lost control of his impulse, he poked Itachi in the forehead , Itachi stud then…

Sasuke stud out side the school with Shikamaru and Shino, they were in gym and had endurance runs to day (A race) Sasuke , being his super competitive self was positive he was going to win, that was until Kiba came, Kiba had a record of being the fastest a record Sasuke wanted to brake. The whistle blow and they all ran Sasuke and Kiba tided for first it didn't take long before they stared fighting both of them were pretty much equal then Kiba stopped and said "WHAT if we keep fighting we'll both lose." Then they both ran again pushing the whole why. They were neck and neck the until Kiba had a brake away not far from the school but Sasuke started to gain on him, it was a photo finish. Once they got their breath back they looked up to see who the winner was…

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all sitting around playing truth or dare each other, Sakura and Ino already went they both said truth Sakura's was do you like Naruto, answer: NO!! (Ya right) Ino's question do you like Shikamaru, answer: EWWWWWWWWWWW NO (Occurs not ;)). Tenten went as well but she said dare, she had to kiss Lee. Now it was Hinata's turn.

"Hinata," Tenten said Hinata jumped like she didn't see it coming "Truth or dare."

"Um ah, truth" she said immediately regretting it.

"Do you like Naruto or Kiba?"Tenten said smiling.

Hinata looked at the other three, Naruto was nice but Kiba was her best friend, "I-I…"

"Yes," they all said leaning closer.

"I-I" She stuttered then thought hard she opened her mouth to answer, and said…

**Cats- Sorry about the shortness again,ok I have a couple things I have to say:**

**I forgot :D**

**I'm having a contest who ever solves these two riddles ( you don't have to solve both) get a special prize!**

**HERE THEY ARE!!**

**I am a** **rugged form of basalt lava what am I?**

**I am lost with out being missing and found with out being lost, what am I?**

**HAVE FUN!!:D**

**(where did Gaara and Kankuro go?)**


End file.
